Shadow Hearts
by xXDarkWitchFangirlXx
Summary: Violet is no normal girl, shes a witch. and she goes to hogwarts, but she wants revbenge on someone... what will happen, find out in thestory will she get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

[auther note: Guys pleas read past chapter 1 it gets better i promese dont say its that bad yet it gets actualy dramatic i needed 2 get the interduction out of the way first thats why its bad in the 1rst chapter]

hi, i'm here to tell a story of revenge and terrer...My name is Violet I'm a witch. And I go to Hogwarts and I'm in my 5th yr here, my whole name is Violet Voldemort , because my father is Voldemort. He betrayed my and my mother when I was a little girl he shot her with avada kadavra 5 times! and killed her. Ever since then I didn't have a mom Hagdird raised me myself until I was old enougf to go to hogwarts. I dind't know that Voldemore Was My dad until a few years ago when Hagrid finally told me the truth. I'm angry at him nit only because he killed my mother but hes the dark lord of The wizarding world, and he needs to be stopped at all costs. I'm going stopping him whenever I can to get my revege. I have black hair like a that flows like a forest of darkness in the underworld. And shiny blue almost silver eyes, they reflect the pain in the world around me. My favorite album is 3 cheers For Sweet Revenhe from my chemical ramance my favorite band which is another reason i want to have rebenge on Voldmort,suddenly i was cut off by a noise while wearing my blood red ripped to my knees dress i had on, it was Hagridd. "Violet come over here please" he said. I wonder what could he want...


	2. Chapter 2

hagrid told me to come over and i did. I wondered what he could want... he looks at me and says "Listen. The The dark lord is very powerful, you cannot defeat him" "I can!" I replied. I knew I could. I had the elder wand, Dumbledore gave it to me because he knew I was an amazing witch, so I can beat him because that wand has a ton of power. he sighed heavily but lightly. I waited and he didn't respond so i walked away then. harry was in the great hall. I walked to him and said "hi harry. what's up." he looked at me with his sexy smile and said hi viloet. i looked back and smiled "how are you" "I'm good" we had crushes on each other but neither of us knew it and we were also connected because voldemort gave harry a terrible past as well. he killed his parents and became the boy who lived it. Harry gave me finger guns funnily. Haha I laughed chuckling. He did that sometimes. everything he did was perfect with his foresty extra green eyes glowing bright in the moonlight and his black messy inky black hair, he aas perfect. I went to my dormatery because it was begining to get late. im in slytherin, so it was in the Slytherin dungeon. In the dorm room all the girls had green blankets for Slytherin, but mine were all black because I can't stand bright colors, they burn my eyes when I look at them especially pink. Ew. I tried to sleep but I kept getting flashbacks to that night my dad voldemort killed my mother. It gave me intrenese headaches for a while but I fell to sleep after a while. It was finally a new year at hogwarts time to finally defeat the one who must not be named , Voldemotr...


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day, and got on clothes. My black shoes, black knee high socks, black pleeted skirt, black sweater and specialy made all black hogwarts robe. I put a bow with a black skull on it in my hair. Now that I'm ready, I went outside the room and into the slythrerin Common Room. Malfoy was there ah! He was a bully to the school and hated by many even Harry who didnt hate people hated him, hesthat bad. He pulled out his wand but it wasn't normal like a normal wand. It had black and white stripes and he said, "I upgraded my magic device" I wondered what he meant but soon he showed me. he shot out a red thing from the tip and showted "RICTASAMPRA!" it hit me on the floor. It hurt very bad but I got up and asked what he meant. he responded to me in a eerie way by saying "now u'll get it hahaha... you AND your precious potter! i put extra magic into the wand and it hurts more now!" I was terrified. I ran to class. It was time for herbolgy. I went to the greenhouse. We were taught about the manradrakes that were enemy plants that screamed, but all I had ability to focus on was harry and his trouble. I needed to find him to tell him thatdraco was planning something. Something bad, possibaly even, a merder... could he be on the side of Voldmort??? I thought to myself. Harry is in potions, with Snape and Ron, so after class I ran there fast. Shit! Shit! He's not here NO! He wasn't there. so i left to find him. He was in gryffendore common room, and it's forbiddin for sliytherins to go there but i Had to warn him... I told the fat lady to let me in sje wouldn't. "FUCK U FUCKFACE" DRACO YELLED AT ME FROM BELOW HE WAS INCREASING SPEED TOWARD ME VERY FASTLY. I RAN FAST."Harry arrived and was worried, so he asked what was going on here. "What is going on Violet" I told him everything and he said "hold on-" and took my outside. He said he knew a place to hide and he grabbed my hand and started to run toward The owlerry...


	4. Chapter 4

[Authers note: Im having fun writing this story! ^w^ btw Rachael can i have back my death note dvd u had it for like two months now (rachael is my friend she is'nt aloud to have anything except a few websites) pls rate if you want more AND WARNING! this chapter is NSFW if u don't want to see then don't read please)]

We finally got to the Owllery. Harry was panting out of breath and it was sort of hot. He said "follow me" and ran and dashed up the sprialing stairs up the tower, until he was about halfway and said to stop. We can see malfoy From here. he told me, and i looked out the window to make soure he wasnt coming. DTACO Came RUSHING OUT THE DOOR OF HOGWADRTS AND SHOOTING HIS WAND EVERYWHERE ANGERED. HARRY LOOKED UP! "WAIT I HAVE A PLAN" I have a plan he said, and got out his wand and used expelliarmus on an owl. THE BLLOOD WAS RUSHING TO MY NERVOUSNESS ABOUT THIS BUT I STAYED CALM. The owl came over to us and Harry spoke to it in Parseltouge, but I don't speak Parsletongue so I didnt understand him. The owl shit on Malfoy! Malfoy ran away slowly with a frown. "I think we're safe, he said. Oh god, what a hero harry was. "thank you Harry, I- I" the words would not escape my nervous mouth. "what!?" what is it? I gulped largely. After seconds of silence I got the strenght. "I love you harry potter!" he GASPED! harry potter gave me a weird look. "well u too- u know" huh? What Could he mean? Did he love me as well? He couldnt? "Voilet I love you too!" He did mean that! I was shocked and gave a shocked glance. "well he said, do you want to have a kiss?" I blushed hard all over. I never thoight harry Potter would be coming to me for a kiss, we could be boyfriend girlfriend. "Uh uh uh, yes" I was sure but hesitating to answer... he leaned in, and then i leaned in, and our lips were both one in the next second when we kissed with a passion. we stayed there for a few minutes but then... we started to take off our clothes with passion, and gave each other determined stares. we were laying down together and were about to get really passionate but then we heard draco again we though. "SHIT SHIT FUCK OH NO!" harry was rushign to the window naked. Draco was outside and knew he was there from my screaming during our kissing when i started to have organims, so he was rushing right up"STOP" said harry but draco wouldn't listen.. I Saw his face and he had an idea... "I am NAKED!" Harry screamed at Draco. Draco backed off then bc he was straight, so he did not want to see harry's private parts. "I'll fucking get you next time u peices of shit"' . Whew. That was close. Harry thought it was finally safe to go out of the owelery, so we carefully went back into school.. next time we would be ready to kill malphoy beforre he coudl get to us...


	5. Chapter 5

(Authers' Note: i just uploaded the first 4 chapters that i alreadt had written and somekne said that i was trolling. Most of the time when there is comments thatsay u are trolling its bc its really bad and i hope mine isn't that bad but its fine if u think so but still. But Im have a story to tell and i will bcause im more meture then that.. so dont say thigs lik that bc i dont care so go away)

harry and me went into the school. Dumbeldore was there and we thought it woudl be goid to tell him what happened bc malfoy was still there. "Please help professor! he tryed to kill us so much please!" "you kids stop making up storys now... i know that didn't happen so stop saying it now." Shit. dumbeldore was concerned with our legitamacy of what we told him. Grrr what a FUCKING BULLSHIT! I SHOUTED! ANGRILY! Dumbledoer gasped. He didn't like my language he was angry. "...what did you say" he said. I said "oh uh nothing i said nothing ueah" but he new what i said exactely. "YOU HAVE DETENTION NOW YOU FOOL!" he said loud. I scrwamed inside. this was taring me apart all these relationships agh i cant handle the stress i was thinking. Dumbledore grabebed us both real hard and yanked us. we went with him to the dugeon... oh no what... he took us to the torture chmaber there... NO DUMBLEDOOR WAS A VILLAIN!!! FUCKING FUCN FUCK FUCK FUCKC WHY WAS FUMBLEFDORE THE VILLAIN NOW??.' I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST HIM BUT HES WAS PURE EVIL! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS EYES. Harry was crying with an intense amount of tears along his face.. this is not the hogwart year i want... i might die I was disapointed. Hogwarst threw us in the chamber where there was lazer beams everywhere, he stuck them at us as it started to burn our skin up all the way. suddenly though i pull out the elder wand i shoited avrada cadavera at hagrit and he fell down with a thid. "no no fuck" he sad. i looked over.. harry "harry" he was fallen. he had burns all over amd was uncontius. I started to cry immesnsely. no jarry. he was still alive so I picked him up and slowly carried him out it would be ok now i hoped finally. it was a sad moment and the students were sad all sround. i took him to hagrids hut maybe he had medicene. Hagrid looked and thought he was dead at first but he wasnt just on consious. hagfid went "i can probabaly fix him right up" and i was joyed. it was long weeks for me now and i wanted to just get some rest, so much happened. hagrid had 3 cherrs for sweet revenge on the corner of his house on a cd which like I said is my favorte album, so I picked it up and put it in his radio and it started calming me down and I was happy... harry would be better soon i hope... for now it was fine...


	6. Chapter 6

[authers note: it's my birthday! ! ! ! im 13 now (ya ik u wer sipposed to be 13 to get a account but i am now so it does'nt matter.)also tho ppl are giving realy bad reviews, it sucks bc im relly triing even thouh im not the best writor yet just gove it a chance ill get better i swaar please dont report me for no reasen just becase you dont like my story]

Ahh, saranity... we were sitting in hagridshut for a coupel days now. Harry was finally gettibg better. hagrid new that i killed dumbledore tho so he was mad he was just helping till harrt could go. So now he could and he went "get the hell oyt of my house" harry cried but we did. we went. and hogwarts was up thare now, ontop the hill. what did we do now. demblesore was gone bc of me... ... .. hm i thought what do i do.? harry said "violte, u need to do something fast or vlodemort will get 2 the school w/o the partection of dumbleddore here." ah shit. fuck what i do now?. Well, hm, hm, I uh. hm i, think that i have an IDEA?!! I ran to the schoom w harry, there were guards ghey knrew i killed dumbledore they were shooting @ us wity wanss. fuck fuck fuck fuck. hm i shot back they died. yes! okay so nowi went to the office of dumbldore. he had the speaker fir the loud speagkers there so i used it. "students im the hogwarts principle now, dumbledroe was evil! i swear he trued to kill us soim taking over i will make eure everything stayes good" i was proud of my acomplishement. i had save the school from volmort, once again. harry looksed at me w weery eyes in a daze and than we made out a lot. we got so in love that we had to it was young live. we stayed for a few hours then left, we had to get to bed bc it was almost curfuw time. wow" i said to harry"I can't beleive im actually the leader of the schhol its crazy" isaid to harry. he shook his head yes and we hugged again. we went to our dorm rooms, i went to mine and started sleeping. more flashbacks. agggggghhhh MY HEAD HURT FUCKING SHIT. ack. it kept hurting but i fell to sleep. i had a dream tho wheere voldemort wasd there, i tryed to fight him but he choped of my head, and i was deas. fuck what if that happened. i thought. the rest of the night was a fine sleep until i woke up and next to my bed was... VOLMODORT! AHHHHHH FUCK WHAT FUCK NO SHIT CRAP'!.


End file.
